Pas programmé pour ça
by Tyanilisha
Summary: La guerre est finie, tout le monde s'en va, tous quittent la base. Sauf le soldat, le parfait soldat, qui ne sait pas faire autrement, qui ne sait pas appeler au secours... Qui se rendra compte qu'il n'est jamais parti ?
1. Rien qu'un soldat dans sa base

Disclaimer: Heero n'est pas à moi, pas plus que Duo ou Quatre, ou Réléna, ou n'importe quel personnage de Gundam Wing. Par contre, Ethen, Daniel, Nat' et Clarence sont à moi, ou presque.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, soit moi-même

Couple: Pour les deux premières parties, je suis pas certaine qu'on puisse appeler ça un couple. Mais, si on veut, on peut noter un léger 02 x 01. Léger. Bon, ya 03 x 04, mais en arrière plan.

Résumé: Argh. La guerre est finie, les pilotes se séparent. Seulement... seulement qu'est-ce que Heero est censé faire, maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il a vu Duo s'éloigner sans le retenir ? Qui va se souvenir que le soldat parfait ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire maintenant ? A ne pas lire si on aime les Heero très forts.

Note: Oui, j'ai écrit le début en écoutant une chanson de Grégoire. D'accord. Mais je pense qu'on s'en éloigne assez vite.

* * *

**Pas programmé pour ça**

**Par****tie 1: Rien qu'un soldat dans sa base**

J'aurais aimé tenir ta main un peu plus longtemps, mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Pardon Duo. Tu t'en vas avec le sourire, oui, souris.

Tu t'en vas...

Je n'ai jamais tenu ta main, c'est vrai. C'est comme ça. J'aurai voulu être capable de communiquer. Mais je peux pas, tu sais.

Je suis pas programmé pour ça, on m'a pas formaté pour ça. On m'a formaté pour la guerre, et la guerre uniquement, pas pour communiquer avec les autres.

C'est comme ça.

Je te regarde t'éloigner.

Tu t'éloignes, et c'est comme ça.

Ta natte se balance, comme toujours, captant les rayons du soleil. C'est vrai, il fait beau ce matin. Quatre te sourit, et attend que tu arrives à sa hauteur. Moi, je te regarde t'éloigner. Je ne dis rien, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas comment dire, je ne dois pas dire. J'aimerai beaucoup. Mais c'est comme ça. Je suis fait pour la guerre. On m'a formé pour la guerre. Pas pour m'exprimer.

Moi, il ne me reste qu'une vieille photo de nous cinq, que tu as mis de force dans mon sac.

Tu t'éloignes, jusqu'à monter dans cette voiture et disparaître, petit point noir lointain, qui se confond avec d'autres, d'autres voitures, d'autres appareils. D'autres petits points noirs à l'horizon. Mais aucun n'est intéressant, aucun ne s'éloigne inexorablement. Aucun ne fait aussi mal. Je le mérite. J'aurai aimé te parler, te dire vraiment de ne pas t'éloigner, de ne pas me laisser tout seul.

Maintenant je suis tout seul.

Trowa a rejoint Catherine, Wufei aurait retrouvé des traces de survivants de son clan, Réléna rattrape le temps perdu avec son frère, tu étais le dernier à partir, dernier avec Quatre.

Maintenant je suis seul.

Les mads ont abandonnés la base, ils sont partis dans des labos à la pointe de la technologie, officiels et subventionnés ... Les sweepers ont réintégrés des quartiers moins en marge. Maintenant, il n'y a plus personne dans cette base qui fut l'une des principales bases rebelles. Elle a été désarmée, puis désaffectée. Réléna m'a bien proposé de l'accompagner, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Et elle est partie vingt quatre heures avant toi. Alors je suis resté, pour vingt quatre heures, et pour ne plus voir personne après. J'ai été formaté pour la guerre. Je reste là où en subsistent les dernières traces. Ça ira comme cela.

Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux, les salles paraissent immenses. Il n'y a plus que quelques chambres, quelques salles d'eau et la cafétéria, d'aménagées. C'est comme un labyrinthe en acier et en béton, vide et dénué de sens. Grotesque.

Il est comme moi, ce bâtiment.

Il n'a plus d'utilité, tu sais, moi non plus. Je t'ai regardé t'éloigner, c'est comme ça.

Je n'ai pas su communiquer, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai pas su te laisser m'approcher. C'est comme ça.

Ce soir, dans l'obscurité, tout mon corps tremble par à-coups. Il parait que ce sont des sanglots. Il parait que ça extériorise la douleur mentale, les peines de cœur, la tristesse. Il parait.

Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, dans cette base froide et déserte. J'ai déjà pleuré. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir eu autant envie de me rouler en boule, de revoir encore et encore les instants où tu t'es éloigné ce matin, et de ne jamais plus ouvrir les yeux.

J'aurais pu te demander de rester avec moi. De m'emmener. Tu aurais surement refusé. Mais même si tu avais accepté, je ne l'ai pas fait. Les mots se sont perdus avant même de former des phrases cohérentes et compréhensibles.

Je voulais. Je veux toujours. J'ai mon portable, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, de t'envoyer un message, de te joindre. Je ne le ferais pas.

Je sais faire la guerre. Le reste je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre. Je ne sais pas comment on fait.

Aah.

Tu as essayé de m'apprendre, c'est vrai.

Je devais faire la guerre, réussir les missions, faire la guerre, être un soldat, faire la guerre, être une arme, faire la guerre et la gagner. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu voulais de moi, et J disait, il répétait que ça n'avait aucune importance, il n'y avait que la guerre, la guerre et les ennemis. Les missions. Les batailles. Les Gundams. Wing doit avoir été détruit.

Pardon de ne pas avoir réussi à t'écouter et à comprendre ce que tu disais. J'en suis désolé.

Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un putain de soldat.

Dans quelques jours, il n'y aura plus d'électricité, les générateurs ont été retirés, les batteries ne tiendront pas longtemps.

Plus d'eau chaude non plus en conséquence. Ce n'est pas grave. L'eau froide réveille et empêche de perdre du temps. Un soldat économise son temps, un soldat est toujours en alerte. La guerre est finie, la base est vide, je suis toujours un soldat.

Comme un petit soldat de plomb qui reste à sa place, sagement, bravement, attendant encore et encore.

Ça veut aussi dire que d'ici une semaine, plus de portable.

A force de songer au futur, mon corps s'est calmé, et il y a juste ces larmes qui coulent encore et encore, qui se contentent de déborder de mes yeux malgré tout mes efforts. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir.

J'ai mal dormi. Ton image me tournant le dos en s'éloignant passait encore et à nouveau, sans fin. J'ai fini par me lever, sortir de la chambre blanche et fonctionnelle dans laquelle je suis installé. Elle ressemble presque à une cellule. Murs blancs, pas de fenêtres, un lit qui ressemble plus à une couchette, une chaise, un lavabo. Et un petit miroir juste au dessus qui permet à peine de voir l'intégralité d'un visage. Je n'ai pas besoin de me voir. Pas besoin de voir mes yeux rouges et cernés, pas envie de constater que tu me manques. A peine une journée que tu es parti, de savoir que je ne te reverrais pas transforme cette journée en années.

Je suis juste un soldat.

Je suis juste un soldat qui aurait aimé savoir te parler et savoir quoi te dire.

C'est frustrant, de vouloir, de vouloir à s'en rendre malade, à en vomir, et de ne pas arriver à le faire. Juste parler, communiquer avec quelqu'un, parler pour parler, ou pour parler de soi, pas ordonner ou informer sur une mission. Mon ordinateur est là, sur la chaise. Il suffirait que je l'allume. Que je rentre dans la messagerie. Réléna répondrait aussitôt, surement. Je n'ai pas l'adresse de Trowa, ni celle de Chang. Ils se sont débarrassés de leur ancienne messagerie, et je n'ai pas les nouvelles. Bien sûr j'ai mon téléphone portable, il sera définitivement déchargé ce soir.

D'ici une petite semaine, je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec le monde. Ni avec la Terre, ni avec les colonies.

Et j'ai retrouvé une caisse pleine de pilules nutritives. Ça ne remplit pas l'estomac, ça fournit juste le corps en énergie, c'est suffisant, et là il y en a pour au moins deux ans de repas biquotidiens. J'ai juste à en prendre une le matin, et une le soir.

Juste ça, et attendre.

Attendre qu'il y ait une nouvelle guerre, de nouvelles horreurs, encore des morts, des corps, des cadavres.

Attendre que Réléna ait besoin de moi.

En fait, juste attendre, ça suffira.

*****

Cela fait une bonne semaine, peut être plus, qu'il n'y a plus la moindre étincelle d'électricité. Ma chambre étant plus ou moins au cœur de la base, je ne sors plus, par peur de ne plus retrouver ma chambre au milieu de tous ces couloirs noirs et déserts. Tous les jours j'explore un peu, pas trop, je ne dois pas me perdre. J'évolue en aveugle.

La lumière du jour commence à me manquer, mais j'ai trouvé une fenêtre en hauteur, il y a trois jours. Elle est petite, et c'est la seule que j'ai pu découvrir pour le moment.

Finalement, je ne suis pas un bon soldat, je ne connais pas assez bien le plan de cette base, je n'ai pas noté toutes les fenêtres, toutes les portes alors que je pouvais encore y voir.

Je passe mes journées à m'entraîner et à dormir. Le début a été dur, c'est comme ça, c'est toujours dur de fait. Tu me manques horriblement, mais pas que toi, et je m'en veux, n'avoir su contacté personne quand je le pouvais, de n'être parti avec personne. Je n'ai pas eu ce courage, de contacter quelqu'un, de vivre au contact d'autres personnes.

Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un soldat. Plus très bon.

Un soldat de dix huit ans que la guerre a usé et fissuré avant de l'abandonner.

*****

Mon estomac s'est presque habitué à ne plus recevoir de nourriture, rien que de l'eau et des pilules. Pilules, dont j'ai diminué la dose, je n'en prends plus qu'une par jour, cela me permet de dormir plus, ou de somnoler, je ne sais plus. Parfois, je rêve que tu es là, ou que je suis encore avec vous.

Vous me manquez.

Ton absence me détruit, ça fait un vide, un manque qui me donne envie d'hurler. Hurler juste pour entendre une voix, et savoir si je suis réveillé, ou si je rêve encore.

Indéfiniment, j'attends.

Il faut que je fasse attention, il m'arrive d'oublier de prendre cette foutue poudre nutritive, mon horloge interne s'est peu à peu détraquée, sans date, sans heure, sans soleil. D'ailleurs, je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je ne sais plus à quand remonte ton départ. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu. Si j'ai de la chance, je ne verrais pas encore ces scènes de carnage, et la petite fille. Si j'ai beaucoup de chance, je te verrais.

*****

-" Duo ! Enfin j'arrive à te joindre !

- Salut Quatre, désolé, je suis très pris en ce moment

- L'orphelinat, c'est ça, hein ?

-Oui"

Rien qu'au téléphone, Quatre sent son meilleur ami sourire

-"Comment vont les petits monstres ?

- Ils vont bien, Clarence s'est fait adopté hier par un couple vraiment adorable, il avait un peu peur, mais ça ira. Dis-moi, toi et Trowa n'envisager toujours pas d'adopter ?

- Eh bien, c'est une question dont nous n'avons pas reparlé en fait.

- Disons que j'ai un gosse qu'a été pas mal traumatisé, et ce serait vraiment bien s'il pouvait retrouver un foyer stable et aimant rapidement. Il ne parle plus... Il me rappelle Heero parfois ... Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui ce gosse, au contraire de mister perfection

- Ah, justement, je t'appelais au sujet d'Heero, jme demandais si tu n'avais pas des nouvelles de lui ?

- Non aucune. "

La voix de Duo venait d'atteindre le zéro absolu. Une voix qui signifiait qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attitude et le manque de nouvelles du japonais

- En fait Duo, personne n'en a ...

- Et alors ? S'il a décidé de disparaitre, qu'à cela ne tienne; bon débarras !

- Arrête Duo, on sait tous les deux que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je n'ai strictement aucune trace de lui, quelque soit les moyens que j'ai pu utiliser, même les informateurs de ma société. Même Réléna ne l'a pas vu. En fait, nous sommes les derniers à l'avoir vu, toi et moi, Duo.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne

-"Que cherches tu à dire Quatre ? "

La voix était toujours aussi froide, mais Quatre, qui connaissait bien l'américain, sentit le tremblement qui se cachait derrière. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pour le rassurer. La seule chose, c'est que le corps d'Heero Yuy n'avait pas été retrouvé. Point. Pour autant qu'il le sache, il pouvait très bien être mort. Mort, agonisant ou déjà enterré.

-"Duo, après Heero, c'est toi qui est le meilleur pour retrouver une piste.

-...

- Et Trowa, tout comme moi, voudrait au moins un endroit pour pleurer et se recueillir

- Quatre, TAIS TOI JE T'INTERDIS D'INSINUER QU'HEERO EST MORT ! Il n'est pas mort, il ne veut plus nous voir, ne nous juge pas digne de sa présence, mais il n'est pas mort !

- Duo, s'il te plaît

- QUOI ?

- Je t'en prie, tu veux bien prendre une semaine, sept minuscules jours pour le chercher ? Tu es celui qui le connait le mieux

- Tout le monde connaît un glaçon.

- Duo ... Je suis désolé...

- Tais-toi. Il n'est pas mort, tu m'entends ?

-...

- Très bien, je vais le retrouver. Sept jours Quatre. 168 heures pas une de plus.

- Duo, je

- Et vous ré-envisagez avec Trowa de savoir si vous voulez ou non un gosse.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Quatre, je te déteste.

- Mais oui mon Duo.

- Sinon, tout va bien ?

- Oui, Wufei songe de plus en plus à te rejoindre.

- Wuffie s'occuper des enfants ... J'attends de voir ça. Jte laisse, si jdois partir demain il faut que jme prépare et que j'aide Hilde à préparer un planning. Et je dois convaincre Daniel de venir l'aider mais ça devrait aller. Et après tout, Nat' est là.

- Et par où tu vas commencer ? "

A nouveau le silence se fait. Quatre regrette d'avoir posé la question, après tout il a déjà obtenu beaucoup, Duo va laisser "ses" enfants et partir chercher celui qui lui a fait si mal en le rejetant durant toute la guerre puis en l'ignorant totalement. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, Duo tenait beaucoup au japonais.

-"Réléna.

-J'ai déjà essayé.

- Mais Quat chan, tu es très diplomatique. Moi pas. J'en ai rien à cirer de bousculer Miss reine de la paix"

Duo raccroche.

Il soupire, puis se lève d'un bond. Il y a du pain sur la planche, puis Shinigami devra reprendre du service.

*****

-"Comment ça, tu n'as aucune nouvelle non plus ? Tu ne veux pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas recherché ?

- Si, je l'ai recherché, Duo, j'ai même lancé une enquête, qui n'a rien donné. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, ni lui, ni personne ne l'ayant vu.

- Il n'est pas devenu l'homme invisible !

- Duo calme toi, tu parles à ma sœur ! s'énerva Zechs.

- Toi, ta gueule, je réfléchis. "

Le blond fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Les couteaux de lancers avec lesquels Duo jouait négligemment devait l'avoir convaincu de ne pas trop provoquer l'ex pilote de Gundam.

Cette discussion avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures. Depuis le natté avait de nouveau épluché les journaux en diverses langues, les réseaux, les informations, il avait multiplié les coups de fils, mais toujours rien. Dans cinq jours, il rentrerait à l'orphelinat.

Vers 4h du matin, aucun élément nouveau n'était apparu. Duo se masse les tempes du bout des doigts et se résout à la seule solution qu'il reste: s'il veut retrouver la trace d'Heero Yuy, mieux vaut commencer par là où ils se sont quittés. La base au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y aurait probablement rien, mais sait-on jamais. Et comme cela, il n'y aurait pas de regrets à avoir.

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, il roule dans la jeep que Quatre lui a fait fournir. Il en a au moins pour cinq à six heures de route, après quoi il devra prendre l'avion, et à nouveau quelques heures de route.

Il arrive sur les lieux alors que le soir tombe. Il est parti par une belle matinée ensoleillée, et le voilà revenue par une soirée dont l'air pesant accentue le sentiment d'étouffement donné par le ciel rougeoyant. Il se tourne à contrecœur vers le bâtiment gris et sombre. Surement vide et plein de bestioles. La porte d'entrée semble n'avoir pas servi depuis qu'il est parti, et c'est sans effort qu'il pénètre dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, il avait prévu le coup, et a amené plusieurs lampes. Egalement, il a de quoi rétablir un minimum de courant dans sa jeep, dans le cas improbable qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Couloir après couloir, salle après salle, il n'a rien trouvé. Quelques araignées, oui, deux ou trois cartons, des vieux meubles usées et inutilisables. Et un détail gênant. Dans l'immense garage, la moto qui devait permettre à Heero de s'en aller est toujours là, recouverte de poussière et de saletés. Et Duo a de plus en plus ce sentiment bizarre qui le prend à la gorge et accélère son cœur. Il a peur, peur de trouver un cadavre en décomposition au détour d'un couloir, derrière l'une de ces portes.

S'enfonçant toujours plus loin, il parvient enfin à la partie habitation, enfin, ce qui devait être la partie habitation il y a plusieurs années.

Au début, c'est si faible qu'il croit rêver. Puis il pense que c'est l'eau, dans les canalisations. Mais ce mensonge à lui-même ne le trompe pas longtemps. C'est la voix d'un homme, un homme qui chantonne, qui fait le bourdon plutôt. La voix est faible et cassée.

Un "mmmm" qi résonne et rebondit sur les murs, reprenant les mêmes tons, le même air mécanique.

Duo a peur de ce qu'il va trouver. Peur dans le sens que cela va être horrible. Ça ne peut qu'être horrible. Qu'est ce qui peut bien être enfermé ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la couche de poussière sur le chemin soit intacte ?

Il doit être aux alentours d'une ou deux heures du matin, quand il a la certitude d'être enfin derrière la bonne porte La bonne porte ? Vraiment ?

Lampe accrochée au poignet, couteau et revolver dans les mains, du bout du canon il pousse la porte. Et l'arme à feu chute aussitôt, Duo tombe à genoux, il n'a pas lâché la lame uniquement par réflexe du à son enfance dans la rue.

-"God, Heero ..."

Choqué, Duo ne sut jamais par quel miracle il parvint à atteindre le lit sur lequel reposait son ancien coéquipier. Sans arrêter de fredonner, Heero referme ses bras autour des épaules de Duo dont les lèvres tremblent, entrouvertes, et qui ne parvient pas à se ressaisir. Mais après tout, Duo n'est qu'une illusion, un rêve n'est ce pas ?

Tout ce qui compte est de calmer Duo et de rester dans ce rêve, ce rêve si confortable où l'américain est venu le voir.

Duo, après un long moment, se dégage de la faible étreinte. Comment est on arrivé là ?

Comment Heero a t'il pu en arriver là ?

Le corps devant lui (ça ? un corps humain ? Vraiment ? Ça n'y ressemble que vaguement)

La peau sur les os, blême au point d'en être translucide, Heero était en tout point semblable à un cadavre

Il respire à peine, et son cœur bat lentement, sans parler de son corps presque froid.

Duo serra les dents.

Depuis combien de temps cet imbécile s'était enfermé ici ? Sans voir la lumière du jour ?

Son pied bute contre une caisse, alors qu'il se dirige vers le lavabo qu'il a entraperçu en entrant.

Des pilules nutritives. Bien sûr. Avec ça, plus besoin de manger. L'américain sent sa colère monter peu à peu. Pourquoi ce con se laisse t'il mourir ? Après tout, il n'a besoin de personne, c'est le soldat parfait !

L'air devient progressivement étouffant.

Etouffant de mort et de solitude.

Enveloppant le corps dans un drap, Duo le soulève doucement, avec un trop plein de prudence. Il a peur de briser ce corps si fragilisé. Mais il veut sortir. Maintenant. Rester ici le rend fou.

Il repart donc dans le sens inverse, vers le ciel, l'air libre et la lumière. L'impression d'étouffement persiste et s'amplifie. L'air en est malsain. Enfin, cet air a trois mois, trois mois sans circuler ni passer au soleil. Duo s'oblige à garder son calme et à ne pas courir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne se perde. Les couloirs gris et sombres se ressemblent tous, et qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'est perdu, peut-être a-t'il mal repéré son trajet à l'aller, peut-être la base ne veut-elle pas le laisser sortir, cette base, si grande, si vide, si inutile en temps de paix. Peut-être que la base ne veut pas laisser partir son dernier soldat, et qu'au détour d'un couloir, il sera face à un cul de sac, et il s'effondrera, en tenant Heero, ils s'effondreront, et la base ne le laissera jamais rejoindre l'extérieur, partir, s'enfuir, loin, loin de ce lieu trop désert et trop mort.

Duo est Duo, et il ne se perd pas.

Quand enfin ils atteignent la sortie, le jour pointe son nez. Il a du passer un moment choqué au chevet d'Heero ... plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. La jeep est toujours là, et l'américain en soupire de soulagement. Il installe son fardeau avec précaution et l'attache, en position assise, place passager.

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Encore.

Il ne pensait plus rouvrir les yeux.

Il rêvait de Duo ...

D'ailleurs, il devait toujours rêver, car il n'était plus dans le noir. Une lumière insoutenable l'obligea à réprimer un sifflement de douleur.

Il les referma et se crispa. Il se sentait faible, si faible, pas suffisamment pour mourir. Malheureusement.

Il y avait une couverture chaude et légère sur lui, et il était mieux que depuis plusieurs semaines. Ou plus. Ou moins. Il perdait la notion du temps.

-"Hee-chan, t'es réveillé.

Un gémissement lui répondit.

Heero ferma les yeux plus fort, et serra le drap que ses mains avait agrippé. Ce n'était pas la voix de Duo, ça n'était pas possible, il était dans cette base froide, déserte et vide. Il rêvait voilà tout. Il rêvait, ou hallucinait.

Absolument à son aise dans le noir, Duo s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Avant, Heero l'aurait déjà envoyé à terre, rien que parce qu'il s'était trop approché. Il se pencha sur le corps si blême et posa sa main sur celle d'Heero. Deux puits cobalts plongèrent enfin dans ses améthystes, mais aussitôt, Heero referma les yeux, et tout son corps se mit à trembler. L'américain tâtonna jusqu'à trouver son visage et sursauta. Heero Yuy sanglotait.

Duo hésita, tergiversa, et finalement adopta l'attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'un enfant à l'orphelinat avait fait un cauchemar. Il souleva le haut du corps avec précaution pour poser la tête du brun sur son épaule, et lui caressa le dos en le berçant.

-"Là, là, ça va aller, c'est fini, chut, ça va aller..."

Heero se débattit faiblement avant d'abandonner. Le corps de Duo était chaud, et ses bras étaient rassurants, après tout ce vide, tout ce manque.

A chaque fois que Duo s'arrêtait de parler, le japonais sanglotait finalement, il ne se rendormit que plusieurs heures après, laissant Duo la gorge sèche et les larmes aux yeux. Il avait bien cru ne jamais réussir à le calmer. Il profita du sommeil de son ancien coéquipier pour prévenir Hilde qu'il ne reviendrait pas toute de suite, et Quatre pour lui dire qu'il aimerait squatter son appart dans Sank encore quelques jours.

Au deuxième réveil d'Heero, il faisait jour, et Duo aérait la pièce. Un gémissement lui fit refermer les rideaux, ne laissant qu'un rai de lumière entrer dans la pièce

-"Heero, si tu es réveillé, je voudrais que tu m'expliques l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé...

-"Heero, ouvre les yeux. Je sais que tu es réveillé.

-Nnn...

-Heero, allez, regarde moi en face !

-Nan ..."

Duo tressaille, la voix est enrouée, comme si, non, pas comme, puisqu'il n'a pas parlé depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'a dû produire que ce bruit de gorge, ce "mmm" qui résonnait dans les couloirs vides et froids de l'ancienne base militaire rebelle. De nouveau Duo adopte une attitude dont il se sert avec les enfants traumatisés qui arrivent à l'orphelinat.

-"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ? Il ne va rien t'arriver, tout va bien, ce n'est que moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est promis.

- ...

- Heero, il faut que tu m'expliques, je ne te forcerai pas la main, j'aimerais juste comprendre. Tu veux bien m'aider à comprendre ?

- ... se tait Heero, mais ses épaules tressaillent

- Heero, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne te ferais rien.

- nnnn

- Et si je te pose des questions, tu me réponds en bougeant la tête, tu peux ?

- ...

- On y va, qui ne dit mot consent. As-tu soif Heero ? Oui ? Ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. Lâche moi, je reviens tout de suite, c'est promis, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir de soif. S'il te plait Heero ... Lâche mon bras, je reviens, c'est promis.

- ...

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? I run, I hide, but I never lie, tu n'as pas oublié tout de même ?

- Tu n'es qu'une illusion."

Ah, il aurait du s'y attendre. Heero le prend pour un rêve. Logique, après avoir vécu trois mois dans le noir et le silence, qu'il confonde la réalité et l'illusion. Mais non, cette fois, Duo n'est pas une illusion.

-" Heero, je ne suis pas une illusion. Je t'ai récupéré dans la base 0906572 hier.

- Menteur.

- Heero, je ne mens jamais ! Tu le sais très bien ! s'énerva Duo.

- Menteur, Duo s'en est allé. Il ne reviendra pas me chercher. Jamais. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

- Hee-chan, soupire le natté, au bord des larmes, je tiens beaucoup à toi, même si ce n'est pas facile, tu es mon coéquipier, je ne te laisserais jamais dépérir et mourir tout seul. "

Il retient à temps le "comme un rat". Heero était agonisant, Heero agonisait, tout seul, tout seul depuis plusieurs mois, sans personne à qui parler, sans rien à faire, sans lumière et sans nourriture solide. Comme un rat. Duo a du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes, mais n'est pas Shinigami qui veut et il inspire profondément, gardant une voix calme et posée. Une voix qu'il espère rassurante et convaincante.

-"Heero, il faut que tu me croies. Ouvre les yeux, tu verras que je suis juste à côté de toi, tu tiens mon bras, c'est bien la preuve que je suis là, non ?

- Nnnn, gémit le japonais, avec un air d'enfant perdu.

- Ouvre les yeux, Heero, il n'y a pas trop de lumière, ça ne te blessera pas, et tu verras que je suis bien là ... "

Les paupières se crispent, puis se lèvent rapidement pour se refermer avant de se rouvrir définitivement. Le regard bleu profond est flou et brillant, et s'ancre très rapidement sur la personne à ses côtés. Duo est bien là. C'est la vérité. Duo est là. Non. C'est impossible. Duo ne peut pas être là.

-"C'est ... juste ... une autre hallucination, Duo ne reviendra pas, Duo est parti."

Il n'a aucune raison de revenir.

- "Heero, je suis là, c'est pas une hallucination.

- Nonnn.

- Ben si, je t'assure, je ne suis pas une hallucination. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, non ? Comment ça non ? Râh, t'es pas possible Hee-chan.

- ...

- Et si je ... euh ... hésite Duo, si je te pince tu me croiras ? "

Signe de tête négatif. Désespéré, Duo sortit un couteau de sa manche et se coupa légèrement le bras, quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent sur la main d'Heero qui s'agrippait toujours désespérément au dit bras.

-" Et là tu me crois ? Tu veux pas non plus que je le fasse sur toi ?

- ...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est hors de question ! T'as vu ton état ? Je vais pas te blesser en plus, ça va pas bien ?

- ...

- J'ai dit non. "

Il a dit non. Mais si Duo ne savait déjà pas résister aux yeux cobalts pendant la guerre, maintenant que lesdits yeux s'ajoutent à un air apeuré et perdu de gosse, le combat est perdu avant même d'avoir commencé. La lame se pose délicatement sur le bras si fin dont la peau laisse voir tous les vaisseaux sanguins. Il fait glisser le couteau sur la peau, en appuyant à peine et presse aussitôt la coupure.

-" Là ! Convaincu ?

Un signe de tête positif lui répond et la main qui tenait son bras se relâche.

-" Bien, je vais peut être enfin pouvoir aller chercher un verre d'eau. "

Une minute plus tard il est de retour dans la chambre, et c'est un visage impassible qui l'accueille.

-"Oh youpi. Le soldat parfait est de retour. Génial ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Tu me questionneras plus tard. Bois. "

En le soutenant, et en tenant le verre, l'américain fait boire l'autre et l'aide à se rallonger.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Correction, OK, chapitre suivant, OK, épilogue, en cours.

Tyanilisha: Je sens que j'ai oublié quelque chose...

Tyani: Titre ?

Tyanilisha: Jme disais aussi.

Tyani: Comment ça, pas de titre ? T'écris sur un coup de tête, finalement ça passe de une page à huit et demie plus une autre partie plus au moins un épilogue. Et pas de titre ? Tu te fous de moi !? Trouve un titre TOUT DE SUITE !

Tyanilisha: *déjà en train de gribouiller autre chose* Oui, oui, j'y pense. Très fort.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. Ethen, ou celui qui fonctionne comme lui

Disclaimer: Ne m'appartiennent qu'Ethen, Nat', Daniel, et Clarence.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, dite Tynicyn.

Couple: Fond de Trowa x Quatre, mais franchement, c'est un fond trèèèès lointain. Et un tout petit peu, en tout cas pour ce deuxième chapitre, de Duo x Heero.

Résumé: Finalement on s'est inquiété pour le soldat abandonné dans sa base. Et Duo l'a ramené avec lui, il est fragile, il faut en prendre soin. Mais pour l'aider il faudrait comprendre... Comment comprendre ? Surtout que le soldat est muet, le soldat n'explique pas, le soldat ne dit rien. Mais comment réagit le soldat face à un semblable ?

Note: Oui, c'est bizarre par moment, mais loin de moi l'idée de faire de la psychologie, je suis nulle pour ça. C'est juste une manière de les voir penser. De le voir penser.

**

* * *

Pas programmé pour ça  
**

**Partie 2 : Ethen, ou celui qui fonctionne comme lui**

Les adultes le prennent toujours comme un gosse. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ethen n'est plus un gosse. Quand on a vécu dans la rue, quand on a survécu en voyant mourir et disparaître les autres, quand on a ça de plus que les autres, ça d'être toujours là un an après, deux ans, trois ans plus tard, on n'est plus un enfant. Plus du tout. Un enfant, ça n'est pas paranoïaque et toujours sur le qui-vive.

Les adultes tentent toujours de devenir des amis. Comme ça, ça fait encore plus mal quand ils trahissent sa confiance. Et puis, les adultes font ami-ami, comme on fait avec un chien perdu, ou un chaton à peine sevré. Et si le jeune enfant a bien une certitude, c'est bien celle de ne pas être un chien mais bien un être humain. Trop petit pour comprendre tout ce qui lui tombe dessus, et trop grand pour comprendre pourquoi les autres jouent à chat perché innocemment, sans douter de rien. Lui ne se doute pas, refuse totalement de croire que c'est normal.

Ethen n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il est grand. Assez grand pour chaparder de quoi vivre et pour se faire tabasser. Ethen n'est plus un gosse.

Il n'a pas besoin de bonbon. D'ailleurs, ça cache quelques choses, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on le laisse manger à sa faim. Plus d'une semaine. Un grand lui avait dit une fois, qu'une semaine c'était sept jours. Celui aux yeux violets avait confirmé. Une semaine, c'est sept jours. Donc il mange trois ou quatre fois par jour quand on l'oblige à aller au goûter depuis plus de sept jours. Ça fait beaucoup. Et on ne lui demande rien. C'est anormal. Ethen attend qu'on lui annonce le prix à payer, il ne faut pas oublier que tout a un prix. Tout se monnaie, tout se paye, quel qu'en soit le moyen de paiement. C'est comme ça.

Les gens le prennent pour un enfant, le traitent comme un bébé, mais ils attendent qu'il se relâche pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos, c'est comme ça.

Ils oublient qu'Ethen n'est plus un bébé. Il est grand, leurs mensonges, il n'y croit plus, plus du tout. La seule chose qu'il peut croire, c'est que tout a un prix.

Bon, c'est vrai, il y a le garçon, le presqu'adulte avec les yeux violets, Duo, oui c'est ça, Duo.

Duo, il sait qu'Ethen n'était pas un bébé, Duo il comprend que malgré ses 8 ans et demi à peine, Ethen n'est plus tout à fait un enfant. Duo, il ne dit rien quand Ethen s'enfuit, et il le ramène sans le gronder, et sinon, il parle tout le temps comme on parle à quelqu'un du même niveau que soit sans l'appeler "mon poussin", ou "mon chéri", ou "mon chou". Il déteste qu'on l'appelle "mon chou".

Et la dame aux cheveux bruns courts, Hilde, elle l'appelle tout le temps comme ça. Et elle lui crie dessus quand il s'enfuit, mais elle ne comprend rien. Elle est comme les autres, elle lui demandera quelque chose un jour.

Les autres lui disent qu'il est stupide, qu'Hilde elle est gentille, et que lui, il est égoïste à toujours la faire tourner en bourrique. Mais il veut pas qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Et elle lui crie dessus, souvent, alors qu'elle devrait le laisser filer, elle serait débarrassée de lui... Ou peut-être a-t'elle peur qu'il ne fasse pas sa part du marché contre le lit, la douche, et la nourriture. Elle a raison, s'il peut se sauver avant que le prix ne soit trop dur à payer, Ethen le fera. Sinon, il serait presque d'accord pour payer. Parce que les yeux violets qui le regardent en brillant, en lui souriant tandis que leur propriétaire parle et s'agite, racontant toute une histoire, une histoire vraie, une histoire de grand, ça vaut beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Seulement, il ne sait pas ce qu'on attend de lui, personne ne lui a dit. Il ne posera pas la question, non. Parler met les adultes en rogne, et parler c'est entrer dans leur jeu d'ami-ami et d'hypocrisie. Les adultes sont des menteurs.

Et Ethen, à huit ans et demi, déteste les contacts. Une main sur le bras, c'est une main qui peut se refermer et le traîner là où il veut pas. Deux bras autour de lui, ils vont se refermer et le soulever pour l'emmener de force. C'est évident. Les mains aux ongles rouges vifs qui caressent devant les autres adultes griffent après, les doigts qui caressent les cheveux empoignent et tirent. Et ceux qui le prennent par la main pour faire semblant qu'Ethen est d'accord pour les suivre.

Duo lui, il ne le soulève pas, il ne lui prend pas le bras de force. Il attend qu'Ethen veuille bien le suivre et laisse une main à sa portée, comme ça s'il veut il peut attraper la main. C'est comme il veut. Il ne caresse pas les cheveux, mais il masse la nuque. Il est très fort pour masser la nuque, ça calme et ça fait du bien. Une fois Duo a dit qu'il avait connu quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé à perfectionner ses massages sur la nuque, donc que maintenant plus de monde pouvait en profiter. Il est vraiment gentil Duo.

Mais Duo il est plus là depuis plusieurs nuits. Au moins 4 ou 5. Mais moins d'une semaine. Bien sûr, il ya Hilde, mais il aime pas Hilde. Et Daniel, mais Daniel y dit qu'Ethen est de la mauvaise graine et qu'il mérite pas sa place ici. Ethen est d'accord. Il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul. Même si c'est bien parfois, de pouvoir prendre la main de Duo et de l'écouter parler, rendant n'importe quel évènement vivant et plein de sens.

*****

Ethen dort profondément dans le dortoir, Nathanaël a promis que Duo serait là demain. Et Nathanaël lui a jamais pas dit la vérité.

Une main secoue son épaule, et aussitôt l'enfant est sur le qui vive. Il se frotte les yeux en reculant.

-"Chut, c'est moi, chuchote Duo, il faut pas réveiller les autres. Alors, il parait que tu manges plus depuis que je suis plus là ? Et que tu as mordu Hilde ?"

De la méfiance s'installe dans les yeux bleus délavés de l'enfant.

Duo allait le punir. Il allait faire comme tout le monde, et lui faire mal.

Il aurait pas du faire confiance à Duo. Après tout, il avait menti, là aussi il devrait rembourser ce qu'il avait reçu. Ça valait le coup ... Peut être ?

L'homme aux yeux violets, ce si joli et si unique violet lui sourit, en s'agenouillant près de lit, sans chercher à retenir le gamin qui avait reculé.

-"Je te propose un marché, tu viens à mon étage, et tu ne t'enfuies plus, tu ne mords plus personne pour le moment. "

Ethen le fusille du regard. Menteur. Pourtant, Duo ne ment jamais. C'est vrai, il avait oublié. Mais Duo ne ment jamais.

-" J'ai un ami qui est malade, et je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Donc je pensais te le confier de temps en temps. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? "

Il attend, pour voir si Duo se moque de lui ou pas, l'ancien pilote ne bouge pas et patiente en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ethen accepte, parce que ce serait vraiment bien s'il pouvait vivre à l'étage de Duo, il ne verrait plus les autres, Hilde ne l'appellerait plus "mon poussin" et il serait à l'abri.

L'étage de Duo, c'est l'avant dernier. Juste au dessus des chambres, et en dessous de l'appartement d'Hilde.

Et cet étage, celui où vit Duo et où n'importe qui peut venir le chercher n'importe quand en cas de problème, est vraiment lumineux, avec de grandes fenêtres et des lampes partout. Presque tout l'étage de Duo.

En face de la chambre de Duo, il y a un salon, avec une table basse en verre bleu, et une porte. Ethen resserre ses doigts sur la main de Duo et ses doigts si fins.

Duo pousse la porte, et au premier abord, l'enfant ne voit rien. Il ya très peu de lumière, à peine une veilleuse qui diffuse une lueur bleue. C'est une chambre, avec une étagère de livre à droite, et une fenêtre en face de la porte, les volets sont clos, les rideaux aussi, comme si un vampire dormait là.

Dans le lit contre le mur, Ethen distingue peu à peu un corps. Il lâche la main de Duo pour s'approcher un peu plus. L'homme dans le lit semble dormir. Il sent la sueur, et ses cheveux paraissent noirs dans le peu de lumière. Décoiffé semble être un euphémisme. Soudain il halète, fronce les sourcils, Ethen recule, pas très sûr de la suite des événements. Même si c'est l'ami de Duo, c'est un adulte. Il est dangereux. Les adultes sont toujours dangereux. Il ne faut pas leur parler. Et il ne faut pas les croire. Jamais.

Le natté caresse la joue de l'autre en se penchant pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille du gosse.

-"Il s'appelle Heero, et il est très malade. Il est aussi bavard que toi. Viens, je préfèrerais ne pas le réveiller."

Ils sortent de la chambre et Duo referme la porte tout doucement. Il a envie de pleurer. Heero en temps normal, se serait réveillé dès qu'ils auraient poussés la porte pour entrer et leur auraient braqué un flingue dessus avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre le lit. Mais Heero est trop faible pour se réveiller au moindre bruit, trop faible pour bondir de son lit. Le soldat parfait ne supporte plus la lumière, et a des graves problèmes d'alimentation. Le soldat parfait s'est laissé mourir dans sa base, puisque la guerre était finie et que personne n'a été là pour lui ordonner de vivre. Personne n'est resté pour lui apprendre à vivre au lieu de survivre. Personne n'attendait plus rien de lui. Plus vraiment. Sinon, quelqu'un serait venu, ou quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas laissé. Abandonné comme un jouet plus très neuf qui a charmé en son temps, mais qui est ennuyeux et inutile à présent.

Ethen se tourne vers Duo, car celui-ci ne bouge pas. L'adulte a les yeux brillants, et Ethen sait que c'est des larmes. Il sait aussi que Duo ne pleurera pas. Pas devant lui. Parce que Duo, il est fort. Et on peut faire confiance à Duo, il comprend.

L'enfant secoue la main qui tient la sienne et ils repartent en direction d'une chambre aux murs verts pommes et dont les draps blancs sentent bons où Ethen va finir sa nuit.

*****

Ce matin, Duo l'a réveillé rapidement, il a dit "pardon", et l'a emmenée dans la chambre de l'autre homme. Les volets étaient entrouverts, les rideaux complètement ouverts, comme la vitre, et laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière. Le natté lui avait dit de se servir sur le plateau posé sur le bureau, qu'il revenait vite, qu'il fallait venir chercher Hilde ou Daniel ou Nathanaël si ça n'allait pas.

Maintenant, Ethen boit la tasse de chocolat en surveillant du coin de l'oeil l'autre, qui dort. Si l'autre a un problème, ce sera de sa faute et Duo ne voudra plus de lui, alors Ethen fait très attention. La lumière du jour dessine en zones d'ombres les pommettes pâles et émaciées, le front plissé et les mains. L'autre a des grandes mains, pas aussi blanches que celles de Duo, et elles paraissent moins douces au toucher aussi.

Finalement, alors que l'enfant termine son inspection, il croise deux yeux bleus profonds, plus foncés que les siens. Le bleu glacier affronte malgré lui le bleu océan pendant plusieurs minutes. L'autre, Heero, c'est ça ? détourne les yeux. C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un soutient aussi longtemps le regard d'Ethen. Les gens n'aiment pas quand ils les regardent yeux dans les yeux, ils disent que c'est insolent et le gifle. Duo ne l'a pas giflé. Il se demande si l'autre a envie de le gifler.

Le temps passe plutôt lentement et Ethen se demande s'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. L'autre ne dort pas, il se contente d'avoir les yeux fermés. Il est bizarre. Pas comme Duo, personne n'est comme Duo, pas comme Hilde, étouffante et pernicieuse, pas comme Daniel qui l'aime pas, pas comme Nathanaël qui le traite comme les autres enfants. Debout, Ethen attend depuis un long moment, sans quitter Heero des yeux. Si l'autre a un problème, Duo ne sera pas content. Pas content du tout. Il sera en colère. Peut être même qu'il tapera Ethen. Mais l'enfant s'en fiche. Si Heero a un problème, Duo sera Triste. Et ça c'est pire que tout. Duo, il ne doit pas être triste. Parce que personne sait quand il est triste. Même Ethen ne s'en rend presque pas compte. Et Ethen sait ce que c'est d'être triste tout seul, sans que personne ne sache et ne le voit. Alors il veut pas que Duo soit triste. C'est pas si grave si Duo lui crie dessus ou le gifle, tout le monde crie sur Ethen, tout le monde finit par le trahir. Tout le monde. Mais Duo doit pas être triste.

Le petit garçon attendit, pendant plus d'une heure, debout sans bouger. Le reste de chocolat avait refroidi, et le beurre s'étalait sur les tartines restantes. Heero entrouvrit les yeux. Même s'il n'en a pas besoin pour savoir que l'enfant est toujours là, bien droit dans ses vêtements abîmés. Il ne bronche pas.

Aucun enfant n'est aussi silencieux. Aucun enfant ne reste des heures sans bouger, cillant à peine. Aucun ne devrait à avoir le faire, ou à savoir le faire. Heero se souvient que lui, il devait. Duo aussi était capable d'être silencieux. Pas immobile, vrai. Mais silencieux, une ombre juste une ombre nattée.

Le gosse semble attendre, et il ne bouge toujours pas.

Durant son entraînement, il avait dû rester regarder le professeur J durant des heures, sans bouger, sans faire le moindre bruit, se faisant oublier au maximum. C'est un mauvais souvenir. C'est une mauvaise chose, les enfants doivent bouger et parler, les enfants doivent être vivants, pas ressembler à des statues de marbre.

Heero se recule dans son lit et rien que ça, ça l'épuise. Puis il tapote le rebord du matelas, pour que l'enfant vienne s'asseoir. Mais l'enfant ne bouge pas. Le japonais ferma les yeux. Il y a plusieurs années, dans la même situation, lui non plus n'aurait pas bougé. Il est incapable de dire combien de temps il a fermé les yeux, peut-être même qu'il a dormi. Mais l'enfant n'a pas bougé, même si ça se voit qu'il a des fourmis dans les jambes.

Il ouvre la bouche, mais n'arrive pas à parler et tousse un peu. Aussitôt l'enfant se tend, son regard alterne entre la porte et le brun, hésitant, mais l'objet de son inquiétude fait non de la tête. Non, il ne veut pas qu'Ethen aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero ne sait plus si ça l'énerve que Duo soit parti en le laissant, ou si c'est Ethen qui l'agace à trop lui ressembler, à ne pas être vraiment un enfant. OU si au contraire il est soulagé que Duo ne le regarde plus avec ses yeux mi reproche mi inquiétude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Et pria pour que cette fois-ci, sa voix veuille bien lui obéir.

-"o"

Il toussa à nouveau.

-"De l'eau"

Cette fois-ci l'enfant comprit et s'approcha avec un verre d'eau pris sur le plateau.

Ethen lui tendit le verre du bout des mains, restant le plus loin possible. Se redressant très péniblement sur un coude, l'ancien pilote sortit une de ses mains du drap pour récupérer la boisson. Seulement, tout son corps protestait contre l'effort. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait porter le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'enfant recula à la vision de la main si blanche, abîmé et couverte de cicatrices. Une main de fantôme. Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent d'autres yeux bleus.

Il se foutait de lui, allait-il lui donner ce putain de verre d'eau ? Il le narguait ? Avec ses grands yeux bleu glacier et glaciaux, son regard qui refusait de céder, et le verre, à peine trop loin.

Heero inspira entre ses dents serrées, et se rappela, ce gosse lui ressemblait, agissait comme lui au même âge. Dans sa situation ... Voyons... Un homme, qui ressemble énormément à un cadavre lui ait confié... Les autres sont toujours un danger, déjà. Ensuite, il ne faut jamais qu'ils sachent qu'il a peur. Et il ne doit pas avoir peur et passer au dessus.

Duo lui avait surement dit de veiller sur lui. En conséquence de quoi, à la place du gosse, il aurait été persuadé que le moindre souci entraînerait une punition. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il avait été conditionné à penser. Donc l'enfant a peur, mais essaie de ne pas le montrer. Peur de lui, et peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Un enfant ne devrait pas vivre dans la peur.

Pourtant lui il l'avait fait. Oui, mais ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Quatre dirait juste que c'est malsain pour l'enfant, et "pauvre enfant", Trowa se tairait mais comprendrait, Wufeï soulignerait que la vie est particulièrement injuste. La plupart des gens ne savent pas ce que c'est, de vivre dans une peur constante, une peur avoisinant les peur panique, mais surtout il ne faut rien montrer, tout cacher, encaisser, gérer, se taire.

Chut, silence.

C'est dur de vivre comme ça, puisqu'on ne fait que survivre en attendant la prochaine emmerde, le prochain défaut, le prochain ennemi, la prochaine désillusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus ni illusion, ni défaut, rien que peur et carapace, jusqu'à être capable de se défendre sans comprendre pourquoi les autres sourient, pourquoi les autres pleurent, pourquoi les autres pensent différemment. Sans jamais comprendre, ce que c'est de grandir sans la peur. Surtout qu'après tout, on n'arrive jamais à tuer l'espoir, et il revient toujours, plus tourmenteur que salvateur.

Alors Heero pose sa main sur le matelas, calmement, résigné à attendre encore avant de pouvoir boire. Comment se serait-il persuadé, à l'époque ... A l'époque, mais ce n'est pas si lointain... Mais il y a eu la guerre, les autres, la petite fille, Réléna, et Duo. C'est ça, Duo. Il y avait eu Duo. Et L'enfant était là parce que Duo lui avait demandé. Duo, ses grands yeux violets, son grand sourire qui savait exprimer toute la palette des sentiments, la joie, et le désespoir quand ils s'étaient fait prendre voilà plus d'un an, lors d'une mission. Le sourire triste, ou personne ne semble voir la tristesse, et pourtant c'est un sourire triste, juste parfois, juste dans ces moments-là, un sourire qui pleure.

Comment aurait on du s'y prendre pour mettre en confiance un Heero de huit ou dix ans ?

Heero avait beau essayer, il ne trouvait rien, pas de solution, pas de faille. Crispé et énervé, il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, il y avait toujours une solution, même les êtres vivants avaient des solutions, des clés, quelque chose qui les rendaient plus accessibles, non ?

Pas de solution, le néant, noir, plongé dans l'obscurité comme plongé dans la pénombre de sa chambre, le japonais s'enfonce dans ses raisonnements tortueux, et l'enfant est toujours là, avec le verre d'eau, juste hors de portée, ses yeux inexpressifs, et son corps immobile. Il n'a que huit ans.

Et Duo qui ne revient pas. Duo il la connait la solution, mais Duo n'est pas là, et Heero doit trouver seul. Comprendre comment il a réussi lui-même à faire confiance à d'autres personnes.

-"Tu pourrais ouvrir le volets ?"

Sa voix est toujours aussi rauque, aussi méconnaissable, même à sa propre oreille.

L'enfant refuse.

Oui.

Logique, tout va bien. Duo ne veut pas qu'il s'abime les yeux, il a a surement dit à son garde malade improvisé de ne pas allumer de lumière forte ou d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Mais là, Heero aurait vraiment besoin de se brûler les yeux. Et voir un coin de ciel. Y voir clair, pour ne plus rester dans le noir et le néant avec cet enfant, ce putain de gamin qui fonctionne comme lui. Juste un peu. Un peu de lumière. Un peu de soleil sur tout ça, pour faire fuir les fantômes du passé. S'il vous plaît. Juste un bout de soleil.

Il ne cèdera pas, c'est évident. C'est Duo qui lui a demandé. C'est étonnant comme Duo attire les gens et leur loyauté. Non, pas leur loyauté, leur confiance. C'est cela, c'est ainsi, Duo attire la confiance.

Heero inspire, et se redresse, toujours en appui sur le coude. C'est douloureux, et il entend les articulations craquer. En position assise, il souffle, et jette un coup d'œil à l'enfant. Bien sûr, il n'a pas bougé, juste le front qui se plisse un peu et les yeux qui tendent à ressembler à deux fentes. Il tire sur le drap, pour dégager son corps et surtout ses jambes, et les poser par terre. La moquette est douce, et le fait sursauter. Il n'y a pas de moquette dans les bases, rien que des revêtements plastiques et du carrelage. C'est doux, et agréable. Sa main se ressert comme une serre sur l'étagère au pied du lit. Ses muscles protestent, mais l'ancien pilote est rapidement debout, les avants bras contre le mur, s'y appuyant de tout son poids. Pas gros, certes, mais c'est déjà trop pour son corps qui se considère déjà épuisé.

Pendant quelques secondes, Heero vacille. Non. S'il tombe à genoux, il ne se relèvera pas. Donc plus de lumière, plus de verre d'eau, plus de solution. Plus de solution. Plus de solution, juste la pénombre et le passé, encore et encore, le passé si vide.

Pourquoi Duo ne revient-il pas ?

On pense toujours que c'est le premier pas le plus dur. Le problème actuel, c'est qu'il y a au moins trois pas à faire pour atteindre la fenêtre. Et qu'après le premier, le brun est absolument certain de s'échouer au sol s'il recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois la manœuvre. Deux fois. Deux pas. Deux petits pas, deux tous petits mouvements. Juste deux, trois fois rien. Deux fois rien. Juste deux pas. Le premier pas, finalement, est le plus facile. Le plus simple, l'évidence même pour un soldat comme Heero, pour quelqu'un qui a toujours dû prendre des initiatives et à qui on a appris à attaquer en premier. Non, ce n'est pas le plus dur, pas pour lui. La première bataille, les premiers coups de feu, les premières explosions, tout cela n'est pas insurmontable, mais à la fin, pour la dernière bataille, celle qui distingue définitivement les perdants, des gagnants, les morts des vivants. Celle où l'on détruit définitivement ses adversaires. C'est le dernier effort, celui qui coûte le plus. Parce qu'il clôt.

Parce que le plus dur, c'est de faire le dernier pas.

L'enfant ne dit rien, l'enfant de sait pas quoi dire. Ethen est perdu. L'autre aurait pu le gifler tout à l'heure, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pourtant les gens détestent qu'Ethen les regardent droit dans les yeux. Sauf Duo. Duo, il s'en fiche. Mais c'est Duo.

Pourtant, l'ami de Duo désobéit à Duo. Il se donne les moyens d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Peu importe que lui, enfant de huit ans, ait refusé, peu importe que Duo ne veuille pas, peu importe ce corps si maigre, si blême. L'autre halète, alors qu'il n'a fait que se lever et faire deux pas. Plus qu'un et il atteindra la fenêtre. L'autre n'a pas peur que Duo le chasse, qu'il refuse de voir, il n'a pas peur d'être frappé ou puni, même si c'est un adulte. Il est si frêle, comme ça, entouré de pénombre, et maigre. Il peut à peine marcher. Ses mains ont des cicatrices, son visage et ses bras aussi. Oui. Il a la peau couleur d'un cadavre, mais il respire.

Il est fragile, comprend Ethen. C'est pour ça que Duo ne veut pas le laisser seul. Parce qu'il est fragile. Tout brisé. Ethen n'a plus peur. Plus vraiment. L'autre ne lui a pas parlé pendant des heures sur ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire, n'a pas essayé de le convaincre de parler, ne l'a pas giflé. Il aurait pu. Comme c'est l'ami de Duo, Duo n'aurait surement rien dit. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Peut-être que comme il est l'ami de Duo, il ne l'a pas giflé.

Hilde est une amie de Duo, pourtant elle l'a déjà giflé, plusieurs fois. Et elle l'appelle "mon poussin".

L'autre est arrivé à la fenêtre, et il fait un drôle de bruit, entre le soulagement et la douleur.

Ethen se demandait ce que l'autre attendait de lui.

Le brun donne une poussée sur les volets, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ses genoux s'entrechoquent, et il se cramponne au rebord de fenêtre en sifflant de douleur. Et il réessaie encore. Juste de la lumière, et de l'air frais.

Ethen comprend. Heero n'attend rien de lui.

Des flots de lumière se précipitèrent dans la chambre, avec un bruit sourd. Les volets étaient ouverts, et Heero s'était écroulé, replié sur lui-même, face au mur. Les deux occupants de la chambre gardèrent les yeux fermés, éblouis. Ethen finit par les rouvrir, s'adaptant rapidement à la nouvelle luminosité. Le soleil caressa sa peau. C'était doux.

Le soleil, synonyme de chaleur.

Ethen eut envie de remercier l'autre. Finalement, il avait autant envie de lumière que lui; et la pièce suintait beaucoup moins de cette atmosphère maladive et malsaine qui émanait de la pénombre et du corps malade. Cette petite pièce, si accueillante en temps normal, assombrie et habitée un étranger, un inconnu malade et si proche d'un cadavre.

L'autre ne lui en voulait pas, l'autre comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, alors l'autre l'avait fait.

L'autre comprenait.

Ethen sentit son cœur bondir.

Le brun bougea, se tournant avec lenteur, pour réussir à avoir le mur dans le dos, et à déplier ses jambes dont les muscles suppliaient comme jamais. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Et il pleurait.

Avec hésitation, l'enfant s'approcha. Un pas. Facile, il restait encore loin, hors de portée de l'adulte. Un deuxième, toujours sans danger. Mais après il fallait de mettre en danger, accepter la possibilité que l'autre en profite, que l'autre brise cette ambiance si douce, si réconfortante. Et le dernier pas, le plus dangereux. L'adulte pourrait le frapper. Il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour le frapper. L'autre ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. L'autre fonctionnait un peu comme lui. Ou beaucoup, peut-être.

Les petites mains se posèrent sur le bras. Un sursaut.

Heero tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais dut les refermer. C'était encore trop tôt, ça brûlait encore un peu trop. Les deux mains disparurent, un léger bruit de pas. Il avait perdu. Le gosse partait. Alors c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être chose qu'un soldat, un soldat formaté et inutile. Un soldat qui aurait du mourir dans sa base. Petit soldat de plomb, tu n'as rien à faire ici, petit soldat. Tu aurais aimé tenir sa main, petit soldat, tu aurais aimé qu'il t'apprenne encore ce qu'est "vivre", tu aurais voulu lui expliquer que tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, qu'on t'explique ce qu'on attend de toi, qu'on t'explique comment on fait quand personne n'attend rien de toi, tu aurais voulu qu'il sache que tu as peur d'être laissé en arrière. Puisque tu es inutile. Incapable de te comprendre. Incapable de changer, incapable d'avancer tout seul. Comme un enfant qui a besoin qu'on le prenne par la main.

Une main essuya sa joue droite. Une main nerveuse et pas bien grande.

-" Je t'ai amené l'eau."

La voix était faible, un peu grave pour un enfant, et un peu rouillée.

Heero sourit.

Peut-être.

Peut-être alors qu'il était capable de réussir à parler à Duo, qu'il pourrait trouver comment lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse derrière, sans savoir comment faire pour ne pas être laissé derrière.

-"Merci. Moi c'est Heero."

_Et je te donne mon nom, pour que je ne sois plus un ennemi dans ta tête, pas un inconnu ou n'importe quel adulte qui blesse. Juste Heero._

-"Moi c'est Ethen"

* * *

Tyani: On peut pas dire que ton style d'écriture s'améliore.

Tyanilisha: Rappelle toi que tu as le même.

Tyani: C'est pas faux.

Tyanilisha: Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison. A bientôt pour l'épilogue, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis.

Tyani: Ou à lui jeter des tomates pourries et des écorces de melon.

Tyanilisha *tire la langue à sa conscience*

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	3. Hilde, jalousie et douleur

Disclaimer: Ethen est n'a moi, Daniel et Nathanaël aussi, même si on ne les voit pas, et tout le reste n'est absolument pas ma propriété.  
Auteure: Tyanilisha, dîte Tynicyn, dîte moi-même aussi …  
Couple: Mais oui, on voit bien un espèce de semblant de machin de soupçon de Duo x Heero.  
Résumé: Le soldat ne parle pas. Hilde rend visite au soldat, et Hilde parle, elle. Elle dit beaucoup de choses, et ça ne plait pas toujours à l'enfant.  
Note: Désolée, pardon, milles excuses, je suis horriblement en retard … mais entre les travaux, mes problèmes personnels et mon ordi qui a lâché, son remplaçant qui n'arrivait pas … Donc toutes mes excuses pour cet énorme retard.

* * *

**Pas programmé pour ça  
Partie 3: Hilde, la jalousie et la douleur**

Une porte s'ouvre et se referme, dans le lointain. Un lointain qui semble cotonneux, et à des années lumières, mais qui est beaucoup plus proche que cela. Heero tente de reprendre pied sans vraiment y parvenir. Toutes ses sensations sont brouillées, vraiment. Il est adossé contre quelque chose de dur, et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux en entier.  
Le soleil. Le soleil entre à flots dans la chambre, c'est vrai, il a ouvert les volets en grand, puis l'enfant, non, pas l'enfant, Ethen, oui, c'est tout à fait cela, Ethen dort, la tête sur sa cuisse, contre son flanc, plus au contact des os que vraiment de la chair, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. Ethen lui avait apporté de l'eau.  
Ethen ne le considérait plus comme une menace, ni même comme une donnée à prendre en compte. Il lui faisait confiance, et dormait contre lui.  
Il avait réussi. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et l'espace d'un instant, un moment réflexe, il se maudit d'être faible au point de pleurer.  
Il y avait eu un bruit de porte, Duo venait de rentrer, probablement.  
Sa main remonte de l'épaule de l'enfant jusqu'à sa nuque, la caressant l'espace d'un instant, sans le réveiller. Le japonais se sent vraiment heureux qu'Ethen l'apprécie, après tout c'est un peu comme s'il arrivait lui-même à s'apprécier, à dix ans d'écart. Alors peut-être qu'il va réussir à expliquer à Duo ce qui se passe. Il faut savoir que Duo ne se moque jamais. Il rit, il rit même quelquefois pour de faux, mais il ne se moque jamais.  
Cependant, ce n'est pas une natte caramel et son propriétaire qui entre, mais une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tombant sur les épaules, en pantalon et débardeur.  
Le japonais trouvait la jeune femme efficace sur le champ de bataille, bien que bruyante. Elle utilisait une technique entre la technique imprévisible de Duo, et les technique banales que tout soldat apprend. Plus efficace que la moyenne, mais juste assez pour rester en vie. Il lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle est furieuse. Comment a-t'il osé ? Elle avait presque réussi à faire oublier Heero. Presque. Mais non, il fallait qu'un petit blond fouineur s'inquiète, et fasse appel à son meilleur ami. Et Duo, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de ses coéquipiers, avait cédé.  
Sentant ses cheveux caresser ses épaules, la jeune femme soupire de colère. Elle a essayé, de toutes ses forces. Elle l'aime si fort. Si fort. Mais c'est Heero qui se repose dans son appartement.  
Pas elle.  
C'est tellement injuste, elle aurait sacrifié une Colonie, Sank, n'importe quoi si il lui avait demandé. Si Duo lui avait demandé. Juste pour un sourire, ou un baiser. Juste pour un sourire. Juste. Elle refuse d'échouer. C'est hors de question. Hilde se souvient du rire de Duo, non, elle ne peut pas renoncer à ça.  
Face à Heero Yuy, elle se demande pourquoi lui. C'est injuste, alors ça ne sera pas comme ça. Elle rit. Elle en est certaine, il l'a fait exprès. Exprès pour que Duo s'intéresse à lui et pas à elle. C'est un rire acide, très. Ça fait si mal d'aimer sans retour.  
-"Yuy ? Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable."  
Elle enfonce un premier coup de couteau, une lame de mots qui vibre et se plante droit dans l'âme de l'ancien pilote qui la regarde avec ses yeux bleus cobalts qui paraissent immense dans le visage blême et amaigri. Malgré tout, elle ne trouve rien à lire dans ses yeux-là. Pas de douleur, pas d'abandon, pas de vide. Ils lui sont totalement indéchiffrables. Ça la rend folle de rage.  
Il la défie ?  
-"Franchement, tu es bon pour la casse. Heureusement que Duo et moi sommes là pour empêcher cela."  
Deuxième coup de mots. Enfoncer dans la tête de son rival qu'il n'est vraiment qu'un soldat, une arme. Et une arme cassée est inutilisable, elle est obligatoirement abandonnée ou détruite. Un soldat dont on a pitié, n'est plus rien. Rien du tout, que du vent, et un vague souvenir. Ce n'est pas comme si Heero est réellement humain. Avec tout ce qu'il a subi, tout ce qu'on lui a modifié, tout son entraînement, il est à peine plus qu'un androïde. Et s'il en doute, Hilde va lui réaffirmer. En espérant se convaincre, le convaincre, convaincre Duo, et les autres pilotes. Il ne fera que blesser l'américain, alors que elle, elle est douée de sentiments, elle peut lui donner de l'amour, de la tendresse.  
-"Ethen ? Il est temps de retourner avec les autres, dépêche toi, debout mon poussin. "

Il fait doux, et il est en sécurité. Alors pourquoi doit-il se réveiller ? Ethen fronce les sourcils, plisse le front, sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête rencontre le sol, pas vraiment brutalement, mais c'est désagréable, malgré l'épaisse moquette toute douce. Une main se glisse autour de sa taille et le ramène contre un corps tiède, assez dur. Heero.  
Le petit garçon ouvre les yeux précipitamment, inquiet.  
-"Lâche-le, il doit retourner avec les autres enfants, il sera sans doute mieux qu'à s'ennuyer ici, tu ne crois pas ?"  
La voix mi-caressante mi-dure, c'est celle d'Hilde. Elle a sa tête des mauvais jours. Mais Ethen ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-elle presque en colère ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, il a juste obéi à Duo. Il la regarde. Il a l'habitude. Tout se monnaie. Hilde est en colère sans raison. Alors peut être qu'il va devoir payer les pots cassés. Le bras autour de sa taille le tient fermement, pourtant le gamin sait qu'il pourrait le repousser sans problème. C'est un geste réflexe. Un geste de protection. Heero ne réclame rien, il se débrouille, il demande, il n'exige pas. Contrairement à Hilde. Il n'ordonne pas. Voilà la vraie différence, il n'ordonne pas. Les adultes se croient tout puissant face à un enfant, et ils donnent leurs directives, ils décident de diriger, sans demander d'avis. Ethen a vécu plusieurs années dans la rue. Il sait ce dont il a besoin, ce qui est bien, ce qui est dangereux, et dans quelle mesure. Et il sait pourquoi.  
Le garçon pose une main sur le bras protecteur. Il est content qu'il soit là. Car malgré tout, Ethen n'a que huit ans. Juste huit petites années, dont cinq dans la rue. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat, il accepte de l'aide. Il en est même heureux. C'est Heero. Pas un adulte qui ne comprend rien et ne pense que dans une direction, pas un autre gosse tout aussi paumé, non, c'est Heero. Et Heero, il est comme lui. Heero n'aime pas Hilde, comme lui. Parce qu'Hilde n'envisage jamais les choses que sous son angle de vision.  
Hilde, elle est comme les autres adultes. Elle est gentille si on lui obéit. Donnant, donnant, tout a un prix. Et ses sourires, ses caresses sur le front, ne sont qu'une monnaie. Ce sont des mensonges. Celui qui a les yeux violets, Duo, ne ment pas. Il ne ment jamais. Il est différent. C'est étrange. Duo n'est pas un autre adlte. Duo n'est pas comme Heero ou lui. Duo est juste Duo, unique et souriant.  
-"Duo revient bientôt. Tu veux bien venir me voir, Ethen ?" demande gentiment la jeune femme  
Elle s'est accroupie, et a tendu un bras vers Ethen, en souriant à demi. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Mais elle est une menteuse. L'enfant aux yeux glaciers le sait. Duo compte sur lui pour veiller sur Heero. Et Heero ne doit pas être tout seul.  
Ça n'a pas marché, et ça ne marchera jamais. Hilde ne le trompera pas avec un sourire. Non. Ethen ne la croira jamais. Elle est plus gentille, surement, mais elle est comme les autres, elle tente de la manipuler parce qu'il est jeune, parce qu'il est un gosse et elle une adulte. Et elle a fait du mal à Heero.  
Le petit garçon connaît le pouvoir des mots, et ça l'a toujours fasciné, de voir comme simplement avec des mots, on pouvait faire si mal. Ça l'a fasciné, ça le dégoûte. Et on ne sait jamais ... Les mots sont parfois des mensonges, parfois la vérité, souvent un peu des deux, sans qu'on sache jamais si c'est l'un ou l'autre. C'est pour cela. Il ne veut plus en utiliser. Plutôt, il ne voulait plus en utiliser. Ne plus prononcer un mot. Les mots s'enchaînent pour former des mensonges, à tout instant ils peuvent trahir, s'échapper, dire leurs contraires, faire du mal.  
Les mots font mal. Ils blessent, s'accrochent dans la tête, revenant encore et encore, brûlant et insupportables. Les mots torturent. Et là, les mots d'Hilde torturent Heero, dont tout le corps s'est raidi, dont les yeux sont flous, brouillés par la douleur.

-"Vous savez, tous les deux, commence l'ancienne soldate, Duo s'inquiète énormément pour vous, d'ailleurs il s'épuise complètement"  
Elle rit presqu'affectueusement, alors qu'Heero reconnait les rouages de la comédie. Comme Quatre lorsqu'il avait décidé de convaincre quelqu'un. Elle a raison, Duo est fatigué. Mais pas à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Lui-même donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir fermer les yeux, et se rendormir. Mais il est hors de question de s'endormir avec Hilde dans la pièce. Il lui faisait confiance en tant que soldat, moins qu'à ses propres coéquipiers, mais un minimum confiance tout de même. Mais elle n'est absolument pas son amie.  
Elle a surement raison, il n'a sans doute plus aucune utilité, et à part essayer de s'aider lui-même, il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour le moment. Si, le poids sur son bras lui rappelle qu'il y a ça aussi, il a réussi à comprendre Ethen, et à devenir un ... Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Un allié plutôt.  
Le petit garçon n'essaye pas de se dégager, parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de rejoindre les autres. Les autres ne comprennent rien, les autres sont des bébés.  
-"Non, je ne crois pas. murmura Heero"  
Au début, Hilde ne reconnait pas la voix. Mais ça ne peut qu'être celle du soldat parfait. Ethen ne parle pas.  
-"Tu ne crois pas quoi ?  
- Qu'Ethen soit mieux avec les autres enfants.  
- Tu as suivi une formation de pédiatre ? Allons, les enfants ne font que s'ennuyer avec les adultes. Laisse-le aller jouer."  
Heero et Ethen ont exactement la même pensée en entendant cette réponse. D'abord, c'est quoi "jouer", d'après ses critères ?  
Le front du brun se plisse, et ses yeux se réduisent à deux fentes. Attention, terrain glissant. Il n'est pas éducateur, Hilde si ...  
-"Je ne l'empêche pas d'y aller."  
Et c'est vrai, parfaitement vrai, puisqu'Heero n'attend rien d'Ethen.  
-"Oui, mais il y a des choses dont j'aurai voulu te parler, en privé.  
- Ethen ne me dérange pas, personnellement."  
L'adverbe dérange Hilde. Depuis quand la machine de guerre deJ a t'elle un avis personnel ? C'est absurde ! Heero n'est pas humain, il ne l'est plus depuis des années, depuis l'entraînement de J, ou même depuis sa vie avec son précédent tuteur. On n'est pas humains, quand on est élevés pour être une arme et rien d'autre, juste un soldat, une machine. Il aurait du être détruit après la guerre. Définitivement. Heero est dangereux, obligatoirement, car sinon, il ne serait pas le soldat parfait. Merde, il a réagi comme une arme, attendant sagement de nouvelles instructions dans son placard, dans sa base. Il ne peut pas être humain.  
Il a blessé Duo et continue de le faire, il refuse de s'expliquer. C'est bien la preuve, non ?  
Hilde ne se trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que s'il est humain, s'il ressent, il n'aurait pas ... Il ne serait pas resté dans cette base. Mais il ya la petite voix, au fond, dans l'esprit de la brune, qui se demande pourquoi il n'a pas suivi Réléna alors ... Après tout, elle est devenue sa supérieure. Mais la petite voix a tort, la petite voix doit se taire, Hilde a raison, pas la petite voix qui hésite et tergiverse sans fin.  
-"Heero, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Réléna ?"  
Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait voir Duo partir, et qu'elle, elle n'est pas venue le chercher. Qu'attends Hilde de lui ? Qu'il parte ? Qu'il ne soit jamais venu ? Mais c'est Duo qui l'a amené ... Duo qui est venu, Duo qui accepte de lui laisser du temps pour prendre du recul. Il pourrait aller avec Réléna. Ce serait un non-sens, mais il pourrait. Réléna n'a pas besoin de lui, et il n'a pas besoin de Réléna. Elle ne peut pas apporter ce dont il a besoin pour comprendre ce qu'on attend de lui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerre. Duo, lui, peut. Parce que c'est Duo.  
Voilà.  
Il n'est pas avec Réléna parce que Réléna n'est pas Duo.  
Hilde ne peut pas accepter cela, surement, Hilde ne comprend pas. Ni Ethen, ni lui, elle ne comprend pas comment ils fonctionnent. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'on attend d'eux, et Hilde comme Réléna, comme tant d'autres, comme Daniel, ne font que répéter encore et encore "Vas-tu le faire ? Fais-le.". Et Heero ne comprend pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Heero sait juste faire la guerre, vous comprenez ?  
Quant à Ethen...  
L'enfant ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne doit pas toujours payer pour la moindre chose. Personne ne lui a expliqué. Personne ne lui a prouvé qu'on puisse avoir quelque chose sans rien donner en échange, sans rien payer. Ethen sait juste survivre et traiter avec les adultes, vous savez. Juste ça.  
Puisque personne n'a jamais pris le temps de voir ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, personne n'a réalisé qu'en fait, ils ne savaient pas simplement vivre.  
-"Heero, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me répondre, s'il te plaît ? demande l'ancienne soldate, d'un ton plus neutre qu'affectif.

- Dire que cela lui aurait fait tellement plaisir, de pouvoir s'occuper de toi, mais non, il a fallu que ce soit Duo ..."  
_Pourquoi me prends-tu celui que j'aime, Soldat parfait ?_  
L'allemande a envie de pleurer. Elle sait, mais elle savait depuis que Duo est parti le chercher juste après l'appel de Quatre. Elle le réalise pleinement, car il est juste en face d'elle, et c'est une évidence, qui la prend à la gorge et qui lui brûle les yeux. Elle n'aura jamais Duo. Jamais. Même si Heero Yuy venait à disparaître à nouveau, même s'il allait vivre avec la souveraine de Sank, même s'il rejetait Duo, même s'il haïssait l'américain. Il sera toujours, toujours, pour toujours, et encore plus, il sera toujours au centre de la vie de Duo, consciemment, inconsciemment, peu importe; jamais personne ne pourra prendre la moitié de la place du japonais dans la vie de Duo. Et ça, c'est horrible. Elle peut essayer de toutes ses forces, l'aimer de tout son cœur, ça ne suffira jamais. Ça ne servira à rien.  
Et ça, ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. Tellement mal. Si terriblement mal, qu'elle a besoin que ça sorte, tout de suite, besoin que ça parte, que son cœur ait moins mal, moins de douleur.  
-" Mais regarde-toi, Heero, tu es un vrai fardeau, et en plus tu te permets de donner ton avis sur la manière de gérer les enfants de notre orphelinat ? Que cherches-tu à prouver ? Le soldat parfait ? Laisse-moi rire. Parfait ? Tu t'es regardé ? Juste un boulet qui lie les mains de Duo. Mais dis-moi, tu le sais bien, non ? Tu sais pertinemment que tu es là car Quatre a demandé à Duo de s'occuper de toi, non ? Duo est vraiment trop généreux. "  
Hilde sourit. Hilde sourit, elle est belle, mais c'est laid … Un grand sourire, qui envahit son visage, vaguement malsain. Ethen a déjà vu des adultes comme ça. Ce sont les plus dangereux. Ils ne respectent jamais ce qu'ils disent. Ils sont dangereux. Hilde va faire du mal. Parce qu'elle a cette expression que l'enfant déteste, qu'il fuit d'habitude.  
Et Duo qui ne revient pas.  
-" Duo fait ce qu'il veut, chuchota le japonais.  
- Foutaises ! Duo fait toujours tout pour les autres, il ne pense jamais à lui, et toi tu ne fais que le blesser et le gêner. D'ailleurs, Heero, tu ne sers plus à rien. Personne ne t'a dit que la guerre est finie ? Tu n'es plus rien. Tu ne sais même pas rester à ta place !  
- Tais-toi ! Je … Je te déteste ! "  
Hilde tourne son regard vers Ethen, abasourdie d'entendre le petit garçon qui n'a jamais prononcé un mot en sa présence … Ou en la présence de quiconque, de ce qu'elle en sait. Son sourire est figé, quand elle voit le gosse se dégager de l'étreinte d'Heero et se mettre entre lui et elle, comme un bouclier, une protection d'environ huit ans, avec des yeux bleus glaciers. Des yeux de tueurs, pense t'elle. Mais c'est tellement injuste … Et Ethen ne semble pas intégrer le fait qu'Heero n'est rien d'autre qu'une machine camouflée dans un corps d'humain, un espèce d'androïde en mauvais état. Comment Heero a-t'il pu l'acheter ? Ce gamin est vraiment ingrat. Elle a été gentille, lui a passé quelques incartades, et pourtant c'est du côté d'Heero qu'il se place, c'est le brun qu'il défend, avec son regard insoutenable.  
La main d'Heero attrape le bras de l'enfant, pour qu'il s'écarte. Un enfant de huit ne devrait pas avoir à protéger un adulte de dix huit. Ethen se dégage rapidement, le japonais est à bout. Il n'est pas en état de soutenir une discussion aussi envenimée avec l'allemande, bien que celle-ci s'en fiche éperdument. Cependant, il n'abandonne pas la bataille. Il n'a jamais abandonné une bataille. Il a fui, il a reporté, mais il n'a jamais abandonné, sauf cette bataille pour vivre. Encore une fois, il n'abandonnera pas, et pour ça, encore une fois, il doit observer l'adversaire et le comprendre … Un peu comme il a dû comprendre Ethen. Non. Pas du tout comme avec Ethen. La lumière dehors se fait plus vive, un nuage devait passer devant le soleil. Elle vient éclairer un tableau, derrière Hilde, une aquarelle plutôt abstraite mais apaisante, qui mélange plusieurs bleus.

Pas du tout comme avec Ethen. Ethen est comme lui, il n'a fait que se rappeler comment on aurait dû agir pour le rassurer lui, Heero Yuy, quand il avait sept ou huit ans.  
Brusquement, il a envie de prendre Ethen dans ses bras, de lui dire que ce n'est pas à lui de mener cette bataille. Cette bataille de mots. Il existe trois sortes de mots : les ordres, les mots qui ne servent à rien, et ceux qui font ressentir ; ceux-là, ils sont ressentis. Rien d'autre. Et Ethen qui déteste les mots n'est pas armé. Pourtant, il n'hésite, bien droit dans ses vêtements usés mais propres. Heero sourit, et ça illumine son visage. Hilde sursaute, et les yeux d'Ethen se réduisent à deux fentes.  
-" Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tu lui fais du mal ? C'est l'ami de Duo !  
- Ethen, commence le soldat parfait, avant de racler la gorge pour réussir à récupérer un peu de voix, je ne suis pas l'ami de Duo. Hilde a raison dans un sens …  
– Mais je m'en fiche, moi ! Duo a dit que tu es son ami et Duo ne ment jamais ! Hilde ment souvent, et elle est comme les autres. "  
Sa détermination manque de surprendre Heero qui sursaute et se tait, en attente. La main d'Hilde fend l'espace qui la sépare de l'enfant et du soldat parfait et percute la joue d'Ethen qui ne bronche pas, et le bruit de la gifle s'entend nettement, le silence après se fait pesant. Insupportable. La jeune femme respire rapidement, et ses joues se colorent de rouge. Heero qui est là, qui accapare à nouveau Duo et le gamin qui la traite de menteuse. Mais elle ne ment pas. Vraiment elle rendrait Duo plus heureux qu'Heero. Et vraiment, vraiment, elle aime Duo, plus qu'un soldat parfait ne pourra jamais, puisqu'Heero ne sait pas aimer, il ne peut pas aimer, il n'a pas été formé pour ça, alors il ne sait pas. Heero est juste un robot. Un robot qui lui a volé Duo. Son Duo, qui ne sera jamais sien.  
Les yeux bleus sombres et bleu glacier la dévisageaient. Heero sert les dents. Hilde n'a pas à frapper un enfant, personne ne devrait frapper un enfant, surtout qu'Ethen n'a rien fait, il a juste dit des choses qui voulaient sortir depuis longtemps. Et dans le fond peu importe qu'Hilde soit une menteuse ou non. Ce qui compte, c'est que l'enfant a l'impression qu'elle lui a menti. Et ça, c'est important. Mais … mais Heero se demande dans quelle mesure il n'aurait pas dû mourir pour de bon dans cette base. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux. Sans doute, même. Parce que personne n'a besoin de lui et personne n'aura jamais besoin de lui. Il sent ses yeux le brûler. Un gosse de huit ans s'est fait frappé sous yeux, devant lui, en le protégeant. Ce n'est pas normal.  
Mais rien n'est normal. Déjà, la guerre est finie, et il est toujours vivant. Ça non plus, ça n'était pas prévu. Pas avec toutes ces missions suicides qui se suivaient et s'enchaînaient inlassablement. Et les paroles de la jeune allemande trouvent une résonnance. Elle a raison. Comment pourrait-il être d'une quelconque utilité pour Duo ? Surtout dans cet état.  
Définitivement, il aurait mieux fait d'y rester. Respirer semble dur, brusquement. L'impression qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il ne devrait plus être envahit progressivement Heero qui ne comprend pas finalement pourquoi il est toujours là.  
Ethen est furieux. Oui, il n'a que huit ans, mais il connaît les adultes, et la façon dont les épaules de l'ami de Duo, d'Heero, se tassent tout doucement, parce qu'il a mal à l'intérieur, il connaît, il sait ce que ça veut dire. Hilde a encore blessé Heero. Il faut vite que Duo revienne, parce que lui il n'arrive pas à aider Heero, et Hilde elle est en train de briser Heero. Ça, ça lui fait peur, peur que le brun ne revienne pas.  
- " Moi je suis content de connaître Heero. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux partir, non ? Heero il ne peut pas le faire parce que … Parce que Duo a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais toi tu peux. Alors pourquoi tu restes si tu détestes Heero ? "  
Que peut-elle répondre à ça ? Hilde réfléchit à une réplique qui renverserait à nouveau la situation en sa faveur, mais ne trouve rien, avant de se souvenir qu'Ethen n'est qu'un gosse. Un sale gosse qui a refusé de lui parler depuis un mois qu'il est ici. Et qui ne cesse de désobéir, et de répondre et la contredire maintenant, alors qu'il n'est qu'un gosse de huit ans, rien de plus. Donc elle n'a rien à justifier. Elle se lève, fière et droite, toisant Heero et son petit protecteur.  
Quand Ethen sent la main d'Hilde se refermer sur son bras, il se raidit, prêt à s'arc-bouter pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à l'emmener. La main se resserre, encore et encore, et ça fait mal, vraiment mal. Il aura des marques bleues après, sûr. Hilde commence à tirer et l'enfant se raccroche à la manche du haut du soldat parfait. Ses yeux bleus glaciers jettent des éclairs et la température de la pièce descend en flèche.  
- " Ça suffit les caprices. Ethen, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu vas m'obéir ! Quant à toi Heero, tu es chez Duo donc je ne peux rien faire, mais un conseil: dégage avant de gâcher totalement la vie de Duo. Rejoins Réléna, elle n'attend que ça ! "  
Trois de catégories : ceux qui font ressentir, ceux qui ne servent à rien, et les ordres, comme maintenant. Rien d'autre, il n'existe rien d'autre.  
Heero est épuisé, il voudrait fermer les yeux, sombrer dans le néant, juste un peu. Mais le tissu de son vêtement noir et informe se tend. Il cligne des yeux pour chasser les points noirs et le flou qui s'installent. Ethen.  
Duo a demandé à Ethen de veiller sur lui, Ethen a obéi parce qu'il reconnaît Duo, mais Hilde essaie de l'emmener contre son gré. De forcer un enfant à obéir à son caprice.  
Les yeux bleu profond d'Heero retrouvent un peu de leur éclat et de leur mordant. Il attrape le poignet d'Ethen, pour l'aider à rester. Après tout il n'a pas totalement tort, si ? Si Hilde ne satisfait pas de la situation, qu'elle s'en aille. Duo a décidé de faire ainsi, et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Heero ne niera jamais à Duo, c'est sa capacité à prendre ses décisions, et à les assumer. Ça et la faculté de toujours réussir à refiler les corvées aux autres (la vaisselle par exemple … Ou la protection de dirigeants aussi …). Donc Duo a choisi de l'aider; duo est grand, majeur et vacciné. Et parfaitement capable de faire des choix et de les respecter. S'il n'avait pas voulu Heero, il l'aurait déposé chez Réléna, ou chez Quatre, c'est tout.  
Quand Duo revient dans son appartement, il se dirige aussitôt bers la chambre d'ami, pour voir si tout s'est bien passé entre Ethen et Heero. Une voix qu'il ne connaît pas résonne.  
- " Je te déteste !!! "  
La voix d'un petit garçon, rauque, mais obstinée. Ethen. Duo se précipite, jetant sa veste dans la cuisine au passage. Jamais le couloir ne lui a semblé si long. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard il contemple avec stupeur Hilde qui lève une main, tenant de l'autre Ethen qui s'accroche à Heero, qui est adossé au mur et non dans le lit, comme il l'avait laissé.  
Heero en voyant la main sur le point de s'abattre tire Ethen vers lui comme il peut, en y mettant toute sa volonté de soldat parfait qui n'échoue jamais car il n'en a pas le droit, et il ne veut pas échouer.  
Sous les yeux de Duo l'enfant s'effondre sur Heero, brutalement lâché par Hilde qui a vu le natté. Un éclair de douleur traverse le visage du brun qui lutte pour retrouver un visage impassible.  
L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe se jette entre les deux.  
- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Hilde, que fais-tu là ? C'est Ethen qui est venu te chercher ?  
- Oui, lance Hilde, ravie de s'en sortir sans baisser dans l'estime de Duo.  
- Non ! contredit aussitôt l'enfant  
- Ethen, je suis ravie que tu acceptes de nous parler, mais il ne faut pas mentir. "  
Transpercé par le regard bleu glacé, Hilde sourit gentiment. Ethen ne sait pas comment expliquer à Duo que c'est elle qui ment, elle essaie encore de faire du mal à Heero, et Heero partira, car les gens qui ont trop mal partent. Ils partent, et on ne les revoit jamais. Et parfois, assez souvent en fait, ils meurent. Et Ethen s'accroche à Heero, se blottissant sur ses jambes décharnées, la tête sous son menton. Il ne veut pas qu'Heero parte. Heero le comprend, Heero ne lui fait rien payer, Heero ne le blessera pas. Heero est comme lui. Ils détestent Hilde. Et ils aiment bien Duo, avec ses grands yeux violacés, et son sourire aux milles nuances.  
- "Heero, pourquoi tu n'es plus allongé sur le lit ?  
- Envie de soleil et de lumière …  
- Logique, répond Duo, un peu ironique, et tes yeux ont appréciés ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est aussi bien comme ça. Maintenant, Hilde, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as failli frappé Ethen ?  
- Parce que c'est une menteuse ! s'exclame l'enfant, avant que l'allemande n'ait pu donner sa version des faits.  
- Ethen, tais-toi !  
- Okay, on se calme. On reprend calmement. Déjà, Hilde, que fais-tu chez moi si Ethen n'est pas venu te chercher ? Tu venais voir Heero ? Alors que je t'ai demandé de ne pas le faire ?  
- Pas du tout, Ethen avait des problèmes avec Heero, je te l'ai déjà dit Duo, c'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas croire un gosse de huit ans qui jusqu'à ce matin n'avait pas décroché un mot ? "  
Duo haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher de son ancien coéquipier et du garçon. Il tend les bras vers Ethen, mais celui-ci se rencogne contre le soldat parfait, serrant plus fort le tissu.  
- " Ethen ?  
- Je ne veux pas. Parce que Heero a mal, et que si je le lâche et que je m'en vais-je le reverrais pas, et ça je ne veux pas. Je ferais ce que tu veux mais t'as pas le droit de me prendre Heero. »  
Surpris, Duo fronce les sourcils et s'accroupit, dos à Hilde qu'il ignore royalement pour le moment. Sur la joue de l'enfant, une trace rouge bien nette se détache. Donc Hilde l'a giflé. Heero est incapable de faire du mal à un enfant de huit ans et surtout il trop faible. Et Ethen ne s'accrocherait pas à lui comme ça. Le natté soupire puis sourit.  
- " Pourquoi tu me dis qu'Heero a mal ?  
- Elle a dit que …  
- Ethen, murmure Heero  
- Si ! Elle a dit que Heero n'est qu'un truc inutile et que tu t'occupes de lui par pitié et … "  
L'enfant se tait car l'espace d'un instant Duo ne sourit plus du tout. Mais son sourire revient, plus large et légèrement effrayant. Ses yeux brillent et Ethen ne sait pas bien si ce sont des larmes dans ses yeux ou autre chose de terrible.  
- "Elle a dit que  
- Ethen, ta gueule !  
- Hilde sors de chez moi !  
- Tu ne vas pas le croire ?  
- Hilde, moi je vois un gosse avec une belle marque de main, qui s'accroche à Heero. A ton avis ? Franchement Hilde, je pensais que tu avais dépassé ta jalousie … Je ne serais jamais à toi, tu peux comprendre ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu ne peux pas empêcher tes sentiments d'interférer, arrête d'essayer de te mêler de ma vie ! Sors d'ici ! "  
Le natté se relève d'un bond et pour escorter lui-même la jeune femme hors de son appartement. Quand il revient dans la pièce, Heero s'est endormi, Ethen est toujours sur ses genoux.

-" Heero ? Tu es réveillé ? "  
La seule réponse fut un regard jeté à la dérobée. Maintenant, il faut parler, à Duo. Il faut lui expliquer, et lui dire, qu'il ne sait pas comment dire, comment communiquer, comment expliquer, lui dire qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'on attend de lui. Maintenant, il faut parler à Duo, car c'est le seul, le seul à qui Heero peut parler, le seul capable de comprendre, le seul qui pourra l'aider, l'ancien soldat en est persuadé. Le regard améthyste le dévisage, Duo attend, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours.  
Heero sent une petite main serrer la sienne, Ethen et ses yeux glaciers sont là aussi.  
Tout ira bien.

_Fin _

* * *

Tyanilisha: CHAMPAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Tout s'est ligué contre moi, mais ça y est , j'ai vaincu !  
Tyani: Et ça y est, elle est repartie …  
Tyanilisha: Et alors ? Elle est pas belle ma troisième partie ?  
Tyani: Voyons voir … Psychologie merdique, fin désastreuse, cliché et cliché, objectif perdu de vue en cours de route … Non, je ne crois pas.  
Tyanilisha: Rabat-joie …

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
